


Take Me and Run

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dark!Skyeward, F/M, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contract killer Grant Ward just stole a Christmas tree. Skye decides to have some fun with it.</p>
<p>A little extra piece from 'To Dance With Death', but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me and Run

Skye barely started at the sound of the front door opening and something heavy being dragged through it. It wasn’t that much of an unusual noise in their household. However, seeing your boyfriend drag a Christmas tree over the threshold was.

She looked up from where she was watching some horror film or another on the couch. “Where did you get that?” she asked as Ward righted the tree in the corner.

“That place down the road,” he answered, dusting off his hands and assessing his handiwork. “They’re surprisingly easy to steal from. Just walk in, grab the tree and walk out why the guy’s haggling with a family of seven.” He turned to face her, hands resting on his hips in satisfaction.

“You went out… to steal a tree,” she repeated.

“Yeah. I mean it’s just a tree. They’re everywhere.”

“Ward, you just made it sound even more pathetic.”

“Should I not have done this?” He now just looked disappointed.

“No, no, I like the tree!” she insisted, getting up to hold his hands, putting a bit of a smile back on his face. “It’s just that we’re killers, full on murdering criminals, and you just spent most of the day out stealing a Christmas tree for our safe house.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sound great when you put it like that,” he grimaced. He looked at the tree like it was an insult to him. “Well, what do you want to do with it?”

“Leave it. We’re going out.”

“Uh, okay. Where, exactly?” he asked as she pulled him out the door by the arm.

“We’re going shopping.”

*

It became clear to him by the time he was sat behind the wheel that what she really meant was “shop lifting”. They drove ten minutes to the nearest Walmart, Skye’s feet up on the dash the whole way, as usual. She claimed that because they never kept one car for more than a couple of weeks at most, she had to wear them in extra fast. Ward severely doubted her logic but let her do what she liked anyway.

They parked a considerable way down the street, behind a block of abandoned offices that shielded them from view of the road. Skye grabbed his hand as they walked along the footpath. To any onlookers, they just looked like an innocent young couple.

Striding confidently through the entrance, she led them over to the Christmas decorations. Ward cocked an eyebrow at her.

“What exactly did you plan on doing with the goddamn tree in the first place?” she hissed in response. “We may as well have a little fun with it.”

“Okay then, let’s do it,” he grinned, pushing her along with a hand on her arse, partly to deter people from approaching them and partly because he just really liked her arse.

They leisurely made their way through the aisles, picking out pieces they liked, Skye ending up with the most because she was adamant she new decorating better than he did. They found a secluded corner of the store and assessed their choices. The pile in front of them contained gold tinsel, shiny red baubles, fake candy-canes, a box of tree lights and a gold star.

“This is where it gets exciting,” Skye hummed, shoving the lengths of tinsel inside her jacket. 

By the time they’d concealed everything, Ward had a plastic packet of candy-canes awkwardly stuffed down the back of his jeans. He gave Skye a little nod to signal he was ready to go.

They took the long way to the loading bay at the back of the building, weaving through displays and trying to avoid as many customers as possible. Loitering near the half-open door, they prepared themselves to make their move.

Just as Skye lurched forward, a gangly teenaged boy came strolling around the corner, his shirt marking him out clearly as an employee. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, oddly. She simply huffed, clearly not having time for this, and pulled Ward to her, sticking her tongue in his mouth. By the time she stepped back, leaving Ward groaning slightly, the boy was gone. 

“We good?” Ward asked, regaining his composure.

Skye double-checked their surroundings. “Yep, we’re good.”

They slid through the door, sticking to the shadows in case of any more surprise encounters, and broke out into a run as they reached the pavement. Five minutes of running through gardens and parking lots later, they arrived at their car, Skye giggling in between trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, that was _good_ ,” she said fondly, removing the festive decorations from her person and flinging them in the back seat. Ward did the same, once again climbing behind the wheel.

“Why do people even bother paying for things when you can get an adrenaline rush from just _taking_ them, oh my God,” she added from the passengers seat as Ward pulled out onto the road.

“Not everyone has our superior lack of morals,” he replied with a smirk.

Skye reached over and stroked her fingers through his hair as they made their way peacefully down the road, back to the place they were currently calling home. “More for us then,” she whispered, looking at him lovingly.

He reached over and placed a hand on her leg. “Always.”


End file.
